


A Little Help From My Friends

by MoonlitMarauder, SiriuslyThatBitch



Series: Don't Stop Me Now [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Felching, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: Remus and Sirius give James a Christmas gift he’ll never forget.Sequel to "On a Collision Course"Written for HP Daddy Fest 2020Title Credit: "With a Little Help from my Friends" The BeatlesBeta'd by RK800_Slytherin
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Series: Don't Stop Me Now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769326
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143
Collections: HP Daddy Fest 2020





	1. We Hope You Will Enjoy the Show

The green flames had barely faded before Sirius found himself wrapped in the violet and plum scented arms of Euphemia Potter. 

“Boys, come in, come in. I’ve made a batch of mince pies fresh for you all.” The woman smiled, hugging each boy, until she was left standing in front of Remus. “Hello, Dear. We’re so happy you could make it. I hope you weren’t too upset to learn of our subterfuge.” 

“Not at all Mrs Potter. If anything I should be thanking you and your husband both for all you’ve done.” The boy blushed a bit at having to show his more emotional side in front of the room’s occupants. Although Remus was fiercely protective of his friends, he very rarely allowed himself to feel vulnerable around anyone but Sirius and on very rare occasions James and Peter. 

“Please, call me Euphemia. You are practically family after all.” The brown haired woman winked. Her hair, much like her son’s, was a bit unruly. It wasn’t what you’d call curly, but not a gentle wave either. Her hair reached mid back on the statuesque woman. Although her eyes were a bright blue, they twinkled with the same kind of mischief James was famous for. She was curvy, but by no means stout, and her crimson robes gave her the general air of a perfect pureblooded mother, even if her demeanor was warmer than most. 

“If you’re calling folks by their first names, I insist on Fleamont, young man.” The Potter patriarch came strolling into the room, kissing his wife’s cheek. His hair was the striking jet black of his son’s, and his eyes were the same entrancing hazel. Although he was decently older than his son, his well tailored navy robes showcased the same lithe body build. On his face was the same boyish smirk his son also wore, but it spread into a wide grin as he put a firm hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “I’m glad at least  _ one _ of my children brought home their significant other for Christmas.” He joked, winking at James. 

“Take it easy on him, Dad. I hear harpies have to feast on the heart of the nearest man on Christmas Day. So, really she’s showing her undying love by denying our invitation.” Sirius ducked James’ arm as he attempted to whack him upside the head. 

“Says the boy dating a werewolf for going on three years.” Remus muttered, causing everyone in the room to stop and stare at the boy. “What? Am I not allowed to make jokes?” 

“It’s not that you’re not allowed, it’s more that we were all stunned into impressed silence.” Said Peter, who had at some point snuck off into the kitchen and brought back a plate of mince pies for himself. 

“Wormtail, we’ve been here five minutes. When did you even have time to grab that?” The messy haired boy asked and raised a jet black eyebrow. 

“I’ve had five minutes clearly, Prongs.” He scoffed, stuffing a whole pie into his mouth. Everyone chuckled at the boy’s antics for a moment before Euphemia clapped her hands to draw attention. 

“I think it’s time for bed boys. Santa won’t come if you’re awake after all.” She joked, moving to kiss both James and Sirius on the cheek, patting Peter and Remus softly on theirs. “Now up you get, and don’t come back down till at least seven tomorrow morning.” With a quick flick of her wand, all four trunks flew up the stairs and settled in the appropriate rooms. “Peter, you may want to grab your snack now, darling.” 

The mousy boy blushed a bit as his friends snickered, but hurried off to the kitchen anyhow. 

“Love you Mum, Dad.” Sirius called pulling Remus behind him. For his part he waved apologetically at his rushed exit, but said nothing. 

Once they were on the second floor landing, Sirius turned right and entered the first room to his left. The heavy cherrywood door closed behind them with a gentle click. Sirius, well Sirius and Remus’, room was spacious to say the least. A large king size bed was against the left wall, with a dark grey duvet tucked neatly over it. The adjoining bathroom was directly across from the bed, with a door leading to an absurdly large closet further back. Both boy’s trunks were against the left side of the wall, but neither seemed concerned with unpacking anything just yet. 

“Do you want to go over the plan again?” Remus asked as he shrugged out of his jumper before walking toward the closet. 

“I figured I’d just wing it. I do better ad libbing anyway.” The other boy shrugged, kicking off his boots and trousers in quick succession before following his boyfriend into the closet. 

Over the summer Remus had moved a considerable amount of clothing into the bedroom. Since he spent most days in the Manor anyhow, the boys didn’t think flooing home every other day was practical. Sirius smirked as he shed off his jumper and pulled on the shirt Remus handed him. In line with his new possessive streak, it was one of Remus’ plain grey t-shirts. He barely held in a chuckled as Remus pulled on one of his well worn muggle rock band shirts, James had gotten him a few summers earlier. Both boys pulled on a pair of Gryffindor maroon flannel bottoms before walking back toward the bed. 

“I’d feel better if we went in with some form of a plan Pup.” Remus sighed. The other boy perked up a bit at the nickname, and his hand ran lightly over his new collar, still comfortably fastened around his throat. No one else had made a comment about the collar, not that either boy would have minded. It was hardly the oddest thing the two had ever done. 

“Alright. We go into Prongs’ room, beg for absolution, and then show him the letter and see where it goes from there. Is that plan enough?” Sirius asked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, looking up into his anxious eyes. 

“It will have to be I guess. Just let me take the lead on this one.” He replied, moving toward the closet to grab the envelope from his trouser pocket. 

“Sure thing. No time like the present then.” Sirius winked at his boyfriend before pulling the door open and moving further down the hall, stopping two doors down. Without knocking, he pushed the door open, and revealed a half dressed James, just pulling on his own pair of flannel trousers. 

“Blimey, Sirius. I know your parents were shite mate, but I know they taught you some kind of pureblood manners. Ever heard of knocking?” James stiffened a bit as Remus came into view, and closed the door tight behind him. 

“Sorry Prongs, but we needed to talk to you, and couldn’t risk you turning us away.” Sirius said, walking closer to his friend. While James was distracted, Remus locked and silenced the room. 

“And why would I do that?” James ran one hand down his face, before sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“Probably because we’ve both been complete arseholes to you for the last week and a half perhaps.” Remus said, scratching the back of his head. The other boy laughed sarcastically.

“That’s a bit of an understatement, but you’re still my best mates. A row or two isn’t going to change that.” Remus sagged a bit in relief at the other boy’s words but continued. 

“Doesn’t excuse what we did though, and if you’d let us, we’d like to make it up to you.” He replied, as he rested his hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back. From his position on the bed, James cocked his head to one side in question. 

“And, how exactly were you planning on doing that then?” The boy’s tone was a bit incredulous. The smirk on Sirius’ face turned his curious expression to one of suspicion. 

“Well we thought about what exactly we could give you that no one else could. Moony, here came up with a brilliant idea, but we had to make some inquiries first.” Sirius stalked slowly toward his friend, who straightened his posture. 

“What kind of apology requires an inquiry. Sounds more like a research assignment if you ask me.” The boy hadn’t completely closed himself off, but Remus could sense the unease slowly building. If they didn’t cut to the chase soon, the whole plan could go tits up. 

“Permission is probably a more accurate word. From Lily, to be specific.” Remus’ voice was a low soothing tone, like you’d use to coax a wounded animal. “We wanted to make you a proposition, but we knew you’d never consider it without her consent.” 

“Consent?”

“Prongs, we know you watch us.” Sirius almost purred at his best mate, who was now drumming his fingers against his knee. 

“I-i, I don’t know what you mean.” His hazel eyes were focused solely on the light brown duvet under him. 

“The first time we left the curtains open was an accident you know.” The long haired boy took a step closer biting his lip. “I’d snuck into Remi’s bed, and my cock was just aching mate. Before I knew what was happening, I was throwing back the curtains and begging him to fuck me.” James’ breath was getting heavier, and his eyes briefly flicked up to meet Remus’ rapidly lightening ones. “Getting the curtains closed was a lost cause, and silencing was out of the question at that point. I glanced up at your bed, it was a reflex I guess. I wasn’t expecting to find anything, but Merlin was I glad I did. There you were, covers pulled low on your hips, and eyes locked on where Remi’s cock was slamming into my tight arse, like your life depended on it.” 

“N-n-no I didn’t mean to, it was just.” He started, but was cut off by Remus, who was suddenly a mere foot away from him. 

“Siri told me the next day. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t surprised. Even more so if I said it didn’t turn me on.” Remus licked his lips, eyes running down James chest toward what he was sure was a slowly hardening prick. “So, after we discussed it for a bit, well honestly a day tops, we decided to see if it was a one time thing. We were both so fucking pleased when we found out that wasn’t the case. The first time I looked up to see you pumping your cock while watching Sirius’ suck me off, Godric it took all of my self control to keep from dragging you into our bed.” James’ tanned skin was flushed, and his breathing was coming in heavy pants, as the boys moved closer to their mate. 

“Okay. Yeah, I’ve watched you both, and fuck, I’ve gotten off to it more times than is decent for me to admit, but I don’t see what that’s got to do with anything.” His voice was tight and had dropped half an octave as his gaze moved between the two boys. 

“We’re going to give you the real thing Jamesy. You’ve looked long enough. We think it’s about time you got to touch don’t you?” Sirius bit his lip, stroking James’ bare side, making the other boy shiver. 

“I can’t. Lily and…”

“She’s already given the okay. You can read the letter if you don’t believe us. She figured since you allow her to have her fun with Marlene it was only fair you got a chance to have some of your own.” Remus' voice was thick with lust as he ran his fingers lightly over the side of the boy’s neck. 

“I don’t even know if I really like blokes, and you’re my best mates.” Both boys could tell his resolve was fading fast, it was nearly time to go in for the kill.

“Who better to test it with? We won’t tell a soul, and if you don’t like it, we can just stop. No harm done.” Sirius leaned closer, so James’ mind was clouded by the scent of the boy’s cologne. 

“And if I don’t want you to stop.” James asked leaning slightly closer. 

Remus barely held back a satisfied growl at the picture before him. The two boy’s lips were barely an inch apart. It almost pained him to break the silence. 

“Then we won’t. Not until you’re so thoroughly shagged, nothing else will compare.” He smirked. 

Sirius’ eyes flashed to Remus’ as if looking for permission. At his boyfriend’s nearly imperceptible nod, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against James. Although the other boy was a bit hesitant, it wasn’t long before the two were caught up in a full on snog, James laying back on the bed, with Sirius hovering above him. It was nearly a full minute before the two finally separated for air. Remus' smile was devilish as he leaned down toward the two boys. His voice was sinful when he finally spoke. 

“So what do you say Jamie? Wanna have some fun?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" The Beatles


	2. Then You Can Start to Make it Better

“Fuck. Yeah, I think I do.” James said he seemed a bit dazed, but Remus would make sure he recovered before they really got started. 

Remus gently pushed Sirius off of James, and kissed the messy haired boy teasingly himself, before pulling away. 

“Before we get started, why don’t we lay down a few ground rules, hmm?” Shooting a small smirk to both boys, Remus continued. “If Siri says Grimmauld at any time, we stop.” Remus waited for confirmation from both boys, “If I say Wolfsbane, we stop.” Once again both boys nodded. “James, if you ever want us to stop or things are going too far, what word should we listen out for?”

“Er… Quaffle?” James said, a little unsure of himself, but his eyes still showed the same level of arousal they had a few moments ago. 

“Very good, if we hear Quaffle we will stop whatever it is we’re doing.” Remus nodded this time before turning to Sirius, “you know the rules Pup, you don’t get to cum until I say.”

“Yes, Daddy.” His boyfriend stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, but made no attempt at an argument. 

“Good boy,” Remus purred. “Don’t worry Prongs, I will walk you through this every step of the way. We will focus on your pleasure to begin with. You can make any requests you want fulfilled and we will do what we can to please you.”

Remus gently pulled James to his feet, “Pup, undress James for Daddy.” Running his hand up James’ arm, leaving gooseflesh in his trail. He reached up and curled his fingers in James’ messy hair, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. He felt James’ breath catch in his throat at the contact, Remus tentatively ran his tongue across his lips seeking entrance. James' little gasp granted Remus the opportunity he needed to taste the inside of James’ mouth. Remus moaned at the minty taste of his best friend. 

Remus had to momentarily pull away as Sirius helped James out of his pajama bottoms. James chased his lips looking for more contact. A completely naked James was a mouthwatering sight. Dark skin that went on for ages, his body toned from all of those years playing quidditch. He had arms that looked as if they could pick even Remus up and throw him down on the bed. 

“James, how would you like for Sirius to suck you off? I think you would find it more than enjoyable.” Remus whispered as he nipped at the sensitive skin behind his ear. When James hesitated to respond he continued. “You’re such a good little cocksucker aren’t you, Pup?” Sirius smirked, biting his lip. 

“Let me prove just how good I am, Daddy. Pretty please.” Sirius looked up with a glint in his eyes and let his tongue flick over his bottom lip as he looked up into the other boy’s hazel eyes.

“James? Do you think he’s done enough to deserve it? Or should we have him beg some more?” Remus released James’ hair, moving his fingers across his jaw and down his throat. He kissed up and down the other side, making it hard for James to concentrate on even responding. 

“I think I could do with a little more begging.” James’ signature smirk was back, a sign he was regaining his composure. 

Instead of saying another word, Sirius trailed his hands down James’ chest, and with a wink dropped down to his knees in front of him. Eyes wide he kissed each of his hip bones, careful to avoid his prick. “Pretty please, with sugar on top may I...” Sirius pause trailing his tongue along James’ defined V. “Suck. Your. Cock.” Sirius punctuated each word with a kiss, until he was a breath away from James’ now leaking cock. 

“What are you waiting for then?” James’ cocked his head slightly, his smirk widening. With a final glance up to Remus, looking for a sign that he could continue. Remus gave a small nod and dropped his hand to Sirius’ hair, pulling it back out of his face. 

Sirius didn’t need to be told twice, he licked the vein that ran underneath James’ cock before wrapping his lips around the tip. He teased James’ slit with his tongue and then swallowed him down just once before pulling back completely, running the flat of his tongue in a strip up his cock once more. Sirius gave a series of light kisses all the way up his cock.

Remus stood back and watched his boyfriend, it was no wonder James would watch them. Sirius was beautiful on his knees, mouth full of cock. 

“You’re such a good boy, Pup.” 

James grit his teeth as Sirius took him into his mouth in slow shallow thrusts. 

“He’s a fucking tease.” The messy haired boy mumbled, moaning slightly. Sirius for his part chuckled, but simply sucked hard on the head of his friend’s prick, and pulled off, swirling his tongue around the tip. His right hand had a firm grip on the other boy’s throbbing cock, with a mischievous look in his eyes. He knew he’d never get away with teasing his Daddy like this, and revelled in the look of need rising in the other boy’s hazel eyes.

“Now Pup, there’s need to torture James. Suck his cock like the good boy that you are.” Remus commanded but there was no bite to his words. Sirius knew his boyfriend was amused by his teasing of James. Remus got on his knees behind Sirius, putting his hands on Sirius’ hips, and kissing his neck softly.

Sirius slowed his pace for a bit as if he was considering Remus’ words for a moment. The hazel eyes looking down at him as if he had won the battle, seemed to make the decision for the longer haired boy. With a defiant expression, Sirius backed off, merely giving light licks to the tip of his friend’s prick, every now and then tracing the slit each time a bead of precum formed there.

A frustrated groan left Jame’s lips as he balled his fists at his sides, as if it was taking everything in him to keep still. 

“Siri, I think I was pretty clear. Suck. His. Cock.” Each word emphasized by smack to his arse. Remus bit down on his pulse point. It was just enough for Sirius to know he meant business.

The other boy moaned and tightened his grip on James’ prick, and locked eyes with his friends before he slowly slid him all the way down his throat, sucking hard. James let out a choked moan before his resolve seemed to collapse. One hand wound tight in his best mate's long hair, tugging lightly as he guided his mouth over his cock. He set a pattern of shallow thrusts, followed by forcing himself to the hilt once again. 

“Clearly you’ve been paying closer attention than we thought.” Remus smirked up at his friend. Remus reached into his pajama pants to grab the bottle of lube he and Sirius had packed for tonight. As Sirius continued to enthusiastically swallow James down, Remus tugged down Sirius bottoms just enough that his arse was on display. Running his hands over his boyfriends perfect arse was one of Remus’ favorite past times. He coated his fingers in the slick substance, setting it aside he ran his finger across his boyfriend’s crease. Pressing his blunt finger at his lover's hole he teased the muscle, begging for entrance. A garbled moan from Sirius encouraged him to continue. Remus pushed one slick finger past the tight ring of muscle all the way to the second knuckle. 

“Fuuuuuck.” The word rolled off of the long haired boy’s tongue in a desperate whine. Sirius had pulled back off of James’ prick at the feeling on his boyfriend’s finger. He panted as he tried to fuck himself on Remus’ finger. “Please, Daddy. More.” His soft grunt filled the room and he managed to slide Remus’ finger all the way in. “I need more.” 

Remus pulled his finger all the way out, teasing the rim once more. “You will get more if you’re a good little pup and do as you’re told.” Remus let his finger graze across Sirius’ entrance with feather light touches. Running his fingers down, Remus gave a light squeeze to his bollocks. “You want to be a good Pup for me, don’t you?”

“Yes.” The word was more a whine than anything else. His breath was coming in light pants, with his forehead against James’ pelvis, and only his quick exhales brushing the other boy’s prick. 

“Then you should do what he tells you huh?” James smirked. Keeping one hand stil in Sirius’ hair he used the other to position his cock over Sirius’ mouth. “So do as Daddy said, and make me cum Sirius.” The words were a challenge unto themselves. Sirius narrowed his eyes at his best mate. 

“Careful what you wish for Prongsy.” Sirius chuckled and licked his lips. 

“What’s that supposed to…” His words broke off into a deep groan as Sirius wrapped his lips around his prick, sucking harder than before. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he moaned as Remus’ finger entered him again, this time not stopping until fully settled inside. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight Siri.” Remus thrust his finger in and out slowly, setting the pace to match Sirius’ bobbing head. He knew Sirius could take more and he wanted to give it to him. “Jamie I think he can handle taking a bit more of you.” Remus reached up with his free hand, placing it on top of James’ hand still wound tightly in Sirius’ hair and gently guided Sirius to take more of James’ prick in his mouth. “Don’t hold back. I know you wanna fuck his smart little mouth, don’t you James? He’s just begging for it, trust me.”

“Is that what you want, Sirius? To be my little fuck toy?” James said through gritted teeth. A small crease had formed between his eyebrows as he pulled the other boy’s head so his nose was against his pelvis, prick buried down his throat. His hazel eyes were hungry staring down into Sirius’ sparkling grey ones. A muffled moan around his cock was all the response James’ got. Pulling back enough so Sirius could breathe again he cocked his head to one side. “Be careful what you wish for, Pads.” The other boy had no time to retaliate as James buried his other hand in his hair and thrusted his hips forward. 

Remus could see his boyfriend’s throat constrict around the sudden intrusion. Picking up the pace, Remus slid in a second finger, thrusting in time with James’. “I told you he was great didn’t I?” Remus smirked up at the messy haired boy, his pupils blown wide with pleasure. 

James moaned in response and canted his hips forward, never taking his eyes off Sirius. “I think he could take more if he really tried.” Speeding up his thrusts, James set a brutal pace.

“Good boy Jamie, he lives for this. Trust me.” Remus leaned forward slightly, kissing and nibbling lightly on the back of Sirius’ neck. Scissoring his fingers as he thrust, hitting Sirius’ prostate every other thrust. Remus briefly slid his hand back to add more lube to his already slick fingers. 

Remus could tell that James was close, his thrusts were becoming erratic. Sliding three lube slicked fingers in his boyfriend’s tight heat Remus moaned. He couldn’t wait to be buried deep inside his lover. James started to slow, and pull back on Sirius’ hair. Sensing James’ intention he moved his clean hand to the back of Sirius’ head, keeping his best mate's cock halfway down his boyfriend’s throat. 

“You can cum down his throat Jamie, he loves it. He doesn’t waste a single drop, do you Pup?” Remus almost purred, pushing his head further down.

When Sirius moaned around James’ prick, it was the final push James needed to spill himself down Sirius’ throat with a strained “fuck”. James’ grip tightened in Sirius' hair pulling slightly before releasing his hold on the boy. He ran his fingers along Sirius’ jaw as he swallowed around him. 

Sirius pulled back just enough to lick James’ prick completely clean, only pulling away when the over sensitive cock twitched beneath his tongue. 

James slumped back to the bed behind him, completely wrung out from his mind blowing orgasm. 

“What was that about doing better then, Prongs?” Sirius smirked, licking his lips for effect. His friend was either too tired to respond or couldn’t think of a good enough response. Afterall, Remus was right. Sirius was just as spectacular as he had imagined when watching them both. 

“Did you enjoy that Pup?” Remus murmured against his lover's shoulder, still stretching him open. 

“You know I did, Daddy.” Sirius whimpered, trying his hardest to keep his hips still. “Can I have more now? Please.” 

“Almost Love, almost.” Sirius groaned in frustration, but went quiet under Remus’ stern gaze. “You were such a good boy for me, you obeyed me beautifully.” Remus nibbled up his throat to his ear and whispered, “Who do you belong to Pup?”

“You.” His reply was instantaneous, but not good enough for Remus.

Remus slid his hand back, leaving Sirius’ waiting arse achingly empty. “I’m sorry Siri, I didn’t quite catch that.  _ Who _ do you belong to?” Remus growled.

“You, Daddy. I belong to you.” The words held a desperation that sent shivers down Remus’ spine. 

“That’s my good boy,” Remus’ growl turned into a purr. “Good boys deserve to be rewarded for their behavior. Don’t you agree James?” James chuckled but gave a tired thumbs up in reply. “I think it’s time we rewarded Siri for his efforts.” 

Standing Remus pulled Sirius to his feet, and pushed his bottoms and pants off the rest of the way. The other boy wobbled slightly after spending so long on his knees, but was rightened by his boyfriend, smirking when his chest, and cock was pressed against the other boy’s.

Remus lightly kissed Sirius, able to taste the lingering saltiness of James still on his lips. Undressing him as he kissed him. Breaking away only when necessary. He could drown in his boyfriend’s kisses. Pulling his grey t-shirt off his boyfriend, Remus leaned forward and breathed deep, smiling when he smelt his own scent clinging to the skin underneath. “Come here Pup, bend over the bed next to James for me.” Remus tugged Sirius towards the bed, helping him bend over before going to pick up the bottle of lube from the floor. 

Remus moved back towards the bed, but stopped when he got to James. Bending towards the messy haired boy he kissed him. James’ lips, pliant against his, were soon moving in time with Remus’ own. One hand ran down James’ chest, lightly tweaking the boy’s nipple. When his lips parted on a gasp Remus swirled his tongue around James’ tasting every inch of his mouth, and claiming it as his own. For tonight both boys were his, and he intended to make sure they knew it. 

Between kisses Remus began to nip at James’ soft lips. “Jamie, my handsome Fawn, would you be a sweet boy and slick up my cock?” A small smirk playing at his lips, Remus pulled off his own shirt. Standing in front of James in only his pajama bottoms, he handed the lube to James with a slight tilt to his head. 

James shakily grabbed the lube from Remus. “So… Um… I just…” James trailed off blushing slightly and unable to meet Remus’ eyes.

“Look at me, Fawn.” Reaching out and tilting James’ jaw upwards, Remus gently stroked his best mate’s cheek. Seeing the apprehension in his eyes, Remus leaned down and kissed him again. “It’s okay Jamie, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want, but I think you will enjoy this.” James bit his lip but actually looked up into Remus’ amber colored eyes. “Do you trust me?” Remus knew he couldn’t ease James’ nerves the same way he would Sirius’. James had to have a different kind of assurance. 

“Here, I’ll help you through it.” Remus reached down for James’ hands, pulling them up to his waist. “Just imagine you’re stroking your own prick if you need to.” Remus helped James’ push down his waistband. “Remember you can always use your safeword if you don’t like anything we are doing” Remus kissed him a final time before stepping out of his pajama bottoms and pants, letting them pool on the floor with the other discarded clothes. “Jamie, get your fingers nice and slick for me.” Remus waited patiently while James coated his fingers, only a slight tremble left to his hands. 

Guiding James’ hand to his waiting prick, Remus gasped at the contact. He wrapped his hand around James and began to stroke, tightening his grasp around the head of his cock like he always did when stroking himself. After a few strokes James became more confident and batted his hand away. Using his free hand James pulled Remus down for another kiss.

Sirius let out a noise that was somewhere between an exasperated sigh and a whimper. It was clear he was quickly getting impatient. Being ignored was bad enough, but being bent over the bed with his prick grinding against it each time Remus moved his hips was pure torture. 

Remus gripped James' hair tightly as he kissed him back. Moaning each time James’ stroked upward. The two boys were caught up in one another, James now almost teasing Remus each time his hand slid down his shaft. 

“I don’t care if you think you’re bloody ready or not.” Sirius finally snapped. “For Merlin’s sake, please fuck me.” He whined, hands clenched in fists at his sides with the effort to keep from touching anything. He would probably be punished for talking out of turn, but at least then he’d get some kind of contact. Watching may have been all well and good, but Sirius wasn’t known to be the watching and waiting type. Sirius wanted in on the action at all times, and being on the outskirts was slowly driving him mad. 

Pulling back from James, Remus had an almost vicious smirk when he looked at his boyfriend. Remus knew he couldn’t let the comment go unpunished. “Oh Sirius, you know how that smart mouth of yours makes me feel.” Remus backed away from James, his bright amber eyes narrowed. “What do you think a fair punishment for your cheek should be?” Remus wanted to see how far Sirius would let this go.

“I shouldn’t be punished at all. You said I’d get attention and left me here to watch you both.” Sirius grumbled, then buried his head into the duvet under him. He knew he was a bit like a child, acting out to get attention, but at the moment he didn’t particularly care. 

“Oh Pup, you are going to get all the attention you have been promised. You know I will take care of you, love.” Remus moved over to Sirius and ran his hand lightly down his spine. “Now, tell Daddy what really has you misbehaving?” Remus smirked as he already knew the answer. He just enjoyed teasing Sirius a bit too much. Remus leaned over his boyfriend’s body. “Come on Love, what is it?” Remus asked gently so only Sirius could hear.

Sirius stiffened at his boyfriend’s question. “I…” He swallowed self consciously, turning his face away from James. “I just don’t like being ignored.” The long haired boy pretended to pout. He was being ridiculous and he knew it. “You’re mine.” Sirius whispered so low Remus barely caught it. 

“Oh, Pup. Of course I am all yours.” Remus kissed him lightly, grabbing Sirius by the collar he still wore. “I am yours,” he pulled Sirius’ face to see the watch he’d given him that morning. “Just as much as you are mine,” emphasizing with a slight tug to the tag on his collar. “James was getting me ready for you. Just for you. But that will have to wait for now, since you couldn’t be a patient boy for Daddy.” 

Remus grabbed his wand and one of Sirius’ many bracelets he liked to wear. Transfiguring it into a silicone ring. “Hips up off the bed, please” the command was gentle but firm. Sirius knew better than to disobey now so he raised his hips instantly. Remus slid the ring over Sirius’ cock all the way to the base, causing his boyfriend to hiss at the fleeting contact. “There, that should hold off any further disobedience.” Remus threw his wand on to the bed as he ran his fingers along Sirius’ crease again. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Pup.” A desperate whimper left his boyfriend’s lips. Remus lined up his prick to Sirius’ waiting entrance, slowly pushing inside. Even with preparation Sirius was incredibly tight. “Jamie,” Remus whispered as he beckoned him closer, as he slid slowly still into Sirius. Hands on Sirius’ hips to steady himself, Remus leaned over to capture James’ lips once more as he fully seated himself inside Sirius. Remus set a pace of small slow thrusts, he wanted to enjoy being inside his lover for as long as he could. He had no intention of this ending any time soon. 

“Would you like to suck Siri’s cock, my little Fawn? ” Remus offered between kisses. Remus could tell from the look in the hazel eyes that James’ wanted nothing more. With a knowing smirk Remus paused his thrust and wrapped his arms around Sirius' chest pulling him up so his back was flush against Remus, then backed them away from the bed just enough for James to have room to kneel in front of him. 

James knelt down in front of his best mate. He licked his lips as he looked up at Sirius, then slowly flicked his tongue over his prick to taste him. Remus saw the thrill of a challenge replace the initial apprehension that he’d shown when he’s asked James to stroke him. Remus slowly thrust his hips not wanting to force Sirius’ prick down James’ throat. Despite how much he might want to pound into his boyfriend he knew he would have to be gentle for James’ sake. 

James placed his hands on the back of Sirius’ thighs, holding on as he bobbed his head up and down. From Remus' view point he knew that James was a natural, what he lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm. James alternated between long slow sucks to pulling off and licking every inch of Sirius’ prick. Remus would have laughed at the unspoken competition between the two boys if it wasn’t so bloody sexy.

Leaning back into his boyfriend, Sirius slung one arm around his neck, turning as best he could. Smirking Remus leaned forward and kissed him hard. It was clear Sirius was still feeling a bit insecure, so Remus deepened the kiss, using his tongue to claim his mouth while his cock claimed his arse. 

The pace Remus set was painfully slow but he knew at this angle he was hitting Sirius’ prostate with every thrust. He could hear Sirius’ whimpered groans every time he thrust in. The other boy’s body was starting to tense, his other hand wound into James’ hair as if he was hoping it would ground him to reality. Glancing down at James, who seemed more and more sure as he continued on, Remus gave a series of hard shallow thrusts. The other boy gagged slightly, but it seemed to drive him all the more.

“P-p-please.” Sirius gasped. “Let me cum. Fuck, please.” His chest was rising and falling in quick heavy pants, his hand pulling on James’ hair harder as the other boy finally took his whole length down his throat. 

“Sirius” Remus growled. “Would you like to try that again? James and I can go all night.” James hummed around Sirius’ cock in agreement, drawing a hiss from his best mate.

“Daddy, please.” Sirius whimpered, gritting his teeth hard. “I want to cum. Please let me cum.” His head was pressing back hard into Remus’ shoulder. “I’ll be a good boy I promise. Fucking please, Daddy.” Tears were appearing in the corners of his eyes as he begged. Remus knew his Pup would do anything in that moment to get what he so badly needed, and it only tempted him to push a little bit further. 

“I don’t think that’s going to be enough Siri.” Remus cut him off before he could start begging again. “Tell me who you belong to.” One of his hands came up toward Sirius’ neck as he trailed his fingers lightly over his pulse point. 

Sirius could only manage a desperate whimper in response. With a growl Remus bit his neck in the same spot his fingers had traced before, dangerously close to breaking skin. 

“I said, Tell. Me. Who. You. Belong, To.” His voice had dropped to such a deep growl, James paused for a moment. A slight narrowing of his amber eyes had the messy haired boy quickly returning to his task. The wolf was dangerously close to the surface, but as much as he wanted to take control of Sirius, he wanted to protect him as well. He was his as much as Remus’ and knowing that Sirius had doubted they belonged to one another would not stand. 

“You. I belong to you, Daddy. Always.” The wolf let out an appreciative growl deep in his chest, before letting Remus closer to the surface.

“Jamie, you can remove the ring whenever you are ready to let Siri cum.” Remus kissed the back of Sirius’ neck before continuing, “you can even decide where he cums, my sweet Fawn.”

The boy’s hazel eyes stared up into his best mate’s teary grey ones. It was clear Sirius trusted them both entirely, but he was hanging by a thread where pleasure was concerned. Taking him deep one last time James pulled back, using his hand to keep the slow and steady pace his mouth had set. 

“You ready to cum for me Padfoot?” James smirked. At Sirius’ desperate moan, the other boy carefully rolled the ring off the other boy’s cock. He seemed to sag in approval. Remus had sped up his strokes to make up for the sensations James was no longer providing to his boyfriend’s prick, which was steadily dripping with precum. 

“Remember, Pup. Not until Jamie says.” Remus desperately wanted to bite into the vein in his boyfriend's throat, clearly visible under the strain of holding himself back. This was only the second time he’d ever been made to do so, and Remus was in awe of his commitment to following his orders. He also knew that commitment should be rewarded. With an imperceptible nod to James, the boy gripped the base of Sirius’ cock tightly. 

“Sirius, I’m going to suck your cock like it’s the last acid pop I’ll ever have.” James flicked his tongue lightly over his weeping head. “And I want you to cum down my throat.” He lightly sucked on the head, causing Sirius’ whole body to shake. “Got it?” 

The other boy nodded frantically, and with one of his characteristic smirks James leaned down and did just as promised. Licking and sucking every inch of Sirius’ cock, as if it were his favorite sweet. Sirius’ chest was rising and falling like waves on the sea. He was visibly shaking, as if he wasn’t sure if he was being tortured or rewarded, but he wanted to hold on as long as he could. Sensing his determination, Remus shifted his hips ever so slightly until his cock was sliding directly into that sweet spot with every thrust. 

The banshee like moan Sirius let out filled the room like clear brass. Both of his hands were buried in James’ hair, and Remus was kissing and sucking on every inch of his lover's body that he could reach. 

Sirius’ body was a live wire of sensation. Everything was both too much and too little as lights exploded behind his eyes. His moan transformed into a lazily drawn out “fuck” as his body sagged against his boyfriend. James gave one last lick on the tip of his best mate’s cock, then stood up, running his hands through Sirius’ hair before kissing him hard. Both boys moaned at the taste of themselves on the other’s tongue. The kisses became more desperate until James started rutting against Sirius drawing a hiss from the friction on his own over sensitive prick. 

Remus thrust twice more in Sirius before pulling out of him. Tugging Sirius away from James, he turned him around in his arms and picked up his boyfriend. Walking the few steps to the bed Remus threw his boyfriend down on the bed, earning a sleepy sigh. “Oh no you don’t Pup, I am not done with you yet.” 

Despite the call of sleep Sirius opened his eyes and stared up at his boyfriend. “Sorry, Daddy.” 

Remus bent over his lover pushing on his thighs, bringing Sirius’ knees up to his chest, nearly bending him in half. “James, I never do this but I have an offer for you. While I can’t allow you to fuck Sirius,” His boyfriend grinned at the sense of possession the statement represented. “We both talked and agreed that if you wanted, I would bottom for you. It’s completely up to you, whatever you’re comfortable with.” Remus entered his boyfriend again, still slow long thrusts, Sirius was worn out and he didn’t want to overwhelm him. 

James' eyes widened, he had spent plenty of time over the last two years watching his best mates, when Remus said never he meant never. He knew he was being given a once in a lifetime opportunity, “Rem, I would love too but I.. I’ve… I’ve never done this before, what if I hurt you?”

“Jamie, I will walk you through what to do, I won’t let you hurt me.” Remus reassured the other as he continued to slide his prick into his boyfriend.

Sirius laid there, still too worn out to match Remus’ slow thrusts but watched both his boyfriend and his best mate with rapt attention.

“Okay, Rem. I’ll do it, just tell me if I do anything you don’t like.” James picked up the lube and moved behind Remus. “Okay. What now?” Remus could tell that James was trying to hide his apprehension behind his confidence.

“Lube up three of your fingers, make them nice and slick. The more lube the better.” Remus waited for confirmation from James that he was ready to proceed.

“Remus, what’s next?” James’ had a basic idea of what he was supposed to do because he moved his hand to Remus’ arse waiting for his next round of instruction. He felt Remus tense up at the contact. 

“Slowly, and I mean slowly, start pushing your index finger in.” Remus knew he needed to relax but this was new for him.

Sirius could sense the tension in his boyfriend. Reaching up Sirius started planting gentle kisses along Remus’ jaw. He knew pointing it out would only make his boyfriend tense up even more, so he tried another tactic. “Do you know how good your cock feels buried in me right now, Daddy?” Sirius purred, biting his lip in the way he knew drove the other boy mad. 

Remus moaned at his lover’s words. He barely registered the intrusion from James. 

“Do you remember our first time? They way you had me spread out across your bed?” Sirius continued, finally regaining enough energy to try and push back onto his boyfriend.

“You were so tight and willing for me, your arse felt so warm around my finger as I opened you up for me, sliding my finger in and out as I learned your arse before inserting a second.” Remus reminisced fondly. 

The rhythm the two were setting had Sirius completely absorbed in the moment. “You were such a fucking tease. Spreading your fingers just enough to make me desperate for more.” The angle of Remus’ hips shifted slightly, drawing a whimper from his boyfriend. “Even then you couldn’t help making me want to beg you for it.” Sirius moved his hands to Remus’ shoulders, so he could better move his hips in time with the other boy’s thrusts.

“Ohh, yes, scissoring you open. You were so impatient, wanting more before you were ready.” Remus found himself pushing himself back on James’ fingers. The tension slowly leaving his body. “Just like that Jamie, you’re doing so well.” 

“Since when have I ever been patient, Daddy.” He smirked trying to catch a glimpse of James’ face. “Besides, you didn’t tell me no either.” Behind Remus, James’ pupils were blown wide. Whether it was the feeling of Remus’ arse, their commentary, or a combination of the two, it was clear he would be more than hard enough to take Remus when he was ready.

“Pup, patience is a virtue or three fingers stretching your arse open for my cock.” Remus captured Sirius’ lips in a hard kiss as he felt James’ third finger enter him. The fullness was so foreign to Remus but he was starting to enjoy it. “You’re arse took my fingers so beautifully that night. Seeing you beneath me writhing on my fingers was almost enough for me to finish in my trousers.” Sirius let out a deep moan at his boyfriend’s words. It had been years since they’d talked about that night, and hearing Remus’ side of it made the memory more real somehow. “That was the real reason I made you wait before fucking you into oblivion on my bed.” Remus was alternating between thrusting into Sirius and pushing back on James’ fingers. He was almost ready for James’ prick. 

“Do you think you’re ready Rem? Listening to you two is liable to make me cum like a bloody third year, and I’d really like to do that inside your arse if you don’t mind.” James’ voice was tight as he spread his fingers just a bit wider. 

“Mmmm, yes Jamie. I’m ready. Just go slow, okay?” Remus’s voice was thick with lust. 

James grabbed the lube, slowly spreading it along his shaft before moving behind the other boy. “Let me know if I need to stop or slow down yeah?” He lined up his prick with Remus’ hole, pushing past the tight ring of muscle slowly. He let out an audible gasp as the head of cock was enveloped in the tight velvety heat. He’d been inside Lily plenty of times but it was nothing like this. This was a different heat, an all encompassing heat. 

Sirius thrust his hips up to meet Remus’ stilled ones, who’d paused his ministrations while James entered him. “You feel just as good as you did then, Daddy.” He panted up at his boyfriend. He knew all too well the pleasured pain he was caught up in in that moment. Despite the earlier assurances, he still felt the need to reinforce that Remus was his. 

James stilled when he was fully seated inside Remus. Gripping his hip with one hand, he ran his other down the lean boy's spine, for the first time all night he looked at Remus, fully looked at him. He ran his fingers over the scars from the all full moons Remus had spent alone. Above where his hand gripped his hip James saw the cursed mark from the bite that turned his mate into who he was. Despite what Remus may have led himself to believe he was beautiful, without a doubt. 

“Fuck Remi, you’re extraordinary.” James pulled out until just the tip of his prick was left inside his best mate before thrusting back in. His prick hit Remus’ prostate on the slide deep inside him drawing a groan from the tall boy. 

Remus pushed his hips back to regain control, thrusting into Sirius and then pushing himself back to meet James’ own thrusts into his arse. “Oh fuck. Oh Siri, fuck.” Remus groaned on a particularly deep thrust into Sirius. “Gods is this what it feels like for you, Pup?” 

“Nothing in the world compares to the feeling of your cock buried in my arse.” He was panting out his reply. Trying desperately to keep back with the two other boys. Remus’ amber eyes were devouring him from the sensations of fucking while being fucked. “But I’m sure Prongs is doing his best.” Sirius quipped, a smirk across his face. 

“You’re lucky I’m too busy to slap you around right now.” James’ threat was breathy, and held absolutely no venom. Nothing mattered except the extraordinary feeling of shagging his best mate senseless. 

Remus quickly set the pace, ramming his hips into his boyfriend, then impaling himself on his best mate’s prick. James’ prick hitting his prostate on every thrust, Remus knew he was close, he wouldn’t last much longer. “Siri, I’m going to cum on your face,” he paused as if looking for permission from his lover, they had spilled over each other’s hands and abdomens countless times but never has Remus deliberately marked his lover in such a way. 

“Fuck. Please.” Sirius moaned, biting his lips hard. 

Remus lifted himself off his boyfriend, pulling himself fully out of Sirius’ tight arse, standing with his back touching James’ chest, which just sped up the other boy's thrusts. He pulled Sirius to a seated position on the bed and wrapped his hand around his cock. Sirius closed his eyes and opened his mouth, totally submitting to his lover. It only took two strokes for his orgasm to erupt from deep within him, his whole body stiffened. Remus coated Sirius’ face with ropes and ropes of his cum as the other ran his tongue across his lips trying to taste as much of his boyfriend's release as possible. 

Pure bliss, that’s what Sirius saw when he finally opened his eyes, wide amber irises stared down at him.

The aftershocks of Remus’ orgasm was enough to push James over the edge as he continued thrusting into his mate as his muscles clenched around his prick. Remus moaned as he felt the warm liquid coat the inside of his arse, leaking out and down his thigh when James pulled off of him and collapsed to the bed.

Sirius gently pushed his boyfriend back, and swung one leg over so that both were on the left side of Remus. Walking behind him, he kissed his bare shoulders then pressed his hands between his shoulder blades. “Lay on the bed, Daddy. On your stomach, please.” His words held a commanding undertone, but Remus knew whatever reason his boyfriend had given the request, was important. So without much fuss he inched sluggishly up the bed, lying flat on his stomach with his arms under his head.   
Sirius moaned in the back of his throat as he inspected his boyfriend’s arse. His thighs were shining in the light where James’ cum had slid down. His boyfriend shivered slightly as Sirius’ breath brushed over his thighs. Leaning forward traced the path his best mate’s cum had taken with his tongue. James may have cum in the other boy, but Sirius was going to make certain he was the one who would mark him last. 

Remus pushed his head off of his arms at the feeling of Sirius tongue on his skin. Whatever he was expecting this wasn’t it but he wasn’t going to discourage Sirius when it was obviously another reassurance his boyfriend needed. Remus turned his head over his shoulder to get a good look at Sirius, he felt the slight tremble to Sirius’ hands as they ran up his thighs towards his arse. “That’s it Pup, lap it up like a good boy. My good boy” 

Sirius glanced up at his boyfriend once he was satisfied he had licked every trace from his boyfriend’s thighs. With a wicked smirk, he gently parted Remus’ tight arse, and ran his tongue up the length of his crease. He groaned softly, whether at the taste or the power he felt in tracing his tongue over such a vulnerable place on his lover Sirius wasn’t sure. Either way, he began doing exactly as Remus as commanded, lapping at every inch of his arse he could reach. 

Remus dropped his head to the bed releasing a feral groan into the sheets he had gripped tightly in his hands. An appreciative moan left Sirius’ lips as he cleaned the last of James’ cum from his boyfriend. He lovingly kissed each of Remus’ arse cheeks before crawling up the bed to kiss the man himself. “Mmm, you’re perfect Pup.” Remus kissed him back, slow lazy kisses were all the reassurance from Sirius he needed.

“While you’re both bloody adorable, I’m fucking knackered. So get your arses up here.” James said sleepily, curled up on one side of the bed already. 

With a final lingering kiss the two other boys climbed up the bed and laid down. Sirius’ head was tucked into Remus’ chest with their arms wrapped tight around one another. For his part, James cast a lazy “Nox” and was snoring and drooling into his pillow in less than a minute. 

“Looks like we tuckered the poor guy out.” Sirius chuckled softly, kissing his lover’s chest lightly. 

“Looks like we did.” Remus placed a kiss on the top of Sirius' head. 

“I hope this didn’t put us on the naughty list.” Sirius smirked, flicking his tongue teasingly over Remus’ nipple. “Ugh nope, too tired to get into that. I am officially all fucked out for the night."

“I love you, Siri.” The other boy chuckled, pulling him tighter against his chest.  
Remus could feel his boyfriend grin against his chest, his fingers stroking soothingly down Remus’ back. “I love you too, Remi.” His whisper was the last thing the boys said before drifting into a blissfully sated slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Credit Title: "Hey, Jude" The Beatles


	3. I'll Always be True

A loud rap on the wooden door woke James from a drowsy sleep. His arms were wrapped around what could only be another body. Their arse was pressed firmly against James’ groin, which was completely bare. James took a deep breath trying to collect himself. Surprisingly the smell that filled his nostrils wasn’t the wasn’t the citrus scent of Lily, but a more masculine scent that seemed to nag at the corner of his memory, just out of reach. What was more surprising was that another set of arms were wrapped around the person he was holding’s waist. So he’d fallen into bed with not one, but two people. Lily was going to murder him. 

Cracking his eyes a fraction, he blinked against the sunlight drifting through his window. Once his eyes had adjusted, jet black hair with a slight wave appeared in his vision. Looking a bit higher he was able to make out Remus’ sleeping form. Clearly the boy snuggling into the other boy’s chest has to be Sirius. Soon the memory of the night before came drifting back. The things they’d done. The feel of both of his friend’s lips on his, and other places. The feel of Sirius’ prick heavy on his tongue, and the bliss he felt at sliding into Remus’ tight arse had his cock twitching against Sirius.   
He was very strongly debating waking the other boys for a possible round two went another knock sounded through the room accompanied by the door giving a slight rattle, and a murmured “alohomora”. Before James could utter a word, Peter came waltzing into the room, a scone in one hand. 

“Hey Prongs, do you know where Moony and Pads…” The boy stopped in his tracks as he set eyes on his three best mates, cuddled up in one bed. James scrambled to think of an excuse, which died on his lips as he glanced down. At some point they had all kicked the duvet down, exposing their very naked bodies. Thank Merlin he was close enough to Sirius that Peter couldn’t see his half hard prick between them. “Uhhh” The boy’s eyes were large as saucers, and his mouth hung open. James physically cringed as the other boy tried to collect a coherent thought. “Should I, um breakfast, and…” 

With a shake of his head the boy grabbed the door knob and shut the door swiftly, a loud thunk echoing in the room, shocking Remus out of his sleep. Sirius merely gave a disgruntled murmur and nuzzled his face further into his boyfriend’s chest, while wiggling his hips a bit to get comfortable. Luckily the interruption from their friend had killed any arousal that had built prior to his appearance. 

Remus groaned softly and smiled down at his boyfriend. Just as he went to close his eyes again, James quietly cleared his throat. The other boy’s green eyes locked on to James. He shot him a sleepy smile and reached one hand out to gently stroke his best mate’s side.

“Morning.” His voice was gruff from sleep and at a low volume so as to not wake his sleeping lover. 

“Could be afternoon, not really sure.” James joked blushing slightly. “Um, Wormtail knows. He kind of busted in and yeah.” He trailed off. Burying his face in a pillow Remus let out a heavy sight. 

“Good thing we got him an extra large cheese selection for Christmas then.” Both boys chuckled at that. The light shaking of Remus’ chest, and James behind him, caused Sirius’ to stir once again. 

“Remi, it’s barely morning. Go back to bed.” He sleepily mumbled.

“Actually, Padfoot. I’d guess it’s closer to nine or ten in the morning.” James replied, causing Sirius to surge forward toward Remus and away from the unexpected voice. 

“Shh Love. Don’t worry. It’s just Prongs remember.” Remus gently stroked his boyfriend’s hair as he slowly relaxed into him. 

“Even after I’ve shagged you, you couldn’t let me sleep in then, Prongs? Seems poor etiquette if you ask me.” Sirius quipped, his voice muffled from where his face was still buried in the other boy’s chest. 

“This is sleeping in you lazy ponce.” James stretched his legs, noticing a slight ache in his legs. He wasn’t surprised after the night he’d had, but it was nothing a warm shower wouldn’t fix. All three boys needed a good wash before they headed downstairs and faced him and Sirius’ parents, but he wasn’t sure how to approach it. “I don’t know about you guys, but I could certainly use a bit of a refresher.” His tone was a bit uncertain, but Remus picked up on his implied meaning quickly. 

Kissing the top of Sirius’ head he got up from the bed and went searching the floor for their discarded clothing. Dressing himself first he brought Sirius his clothes as well. “Get dressed Siri. As much as I love you painted with my cum, I don’t think you’ll like it there when we go down stairs.” James snickered as he walked toward his own bathroom and paused in the doorway. 

“Close the door on the way out yeah?” He said through a yawn. Walking into the bathroom the sound of water on the tiles was all the cue the two boys needed. 

“My legs are too tired Remi. Carry me, pretty please.” Sirius batted his eyelashes and stuck out his bottom lip. Even though he rolled his eyes, Remus was thrilled at getting to care for Sirius even in this small way. Opening his arms he waited for Sirius to come closer. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck so his chest was flush against Remus’, face buried in his neck. His own arms went under his arse, so his legs were wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s hips. Sirius looked much like a bowtruckle gripping it’s own tree, and the mark of possession brought warmth to Remus’ chest. 

Walking toward the door, Remus carried the other boy as if he weighed nothing. This close to the full moon it essentially felt like nothing to him. In no time at all he was turning on the taps and slowly lowering his boyfriend to the floor. A tender smile spread across his face as he helped his boyfriend undress. He reached up and unlatched the collar slowly. When Sirius’ breath stopped Remus hurried to soothe him. “The leather won’t do well under the water, Love. I’ll put it back on as soon as we get out, alright?” The other boy let out a relieved breath and nodded, removing Remus’ watch and placing it on the counter next to his collar. 

After he undressed himself, Remus pulled the other boy under the warm spray. The shorter boy’s body was covered in Remus’ marks, and the sight had both he and the wolf growling happily. It had been harder than he’d anticipated sharing Sirius with James. He knew he posed no actual threat to stealing his lover away, but it hadn’t mattered. The dark purple bite mark on Sirius’ neck clearly showed how it had all affected him. Although, the other boy didn’t seem to mind. 

“I had fun last night.” Sirius was the one to break the silence. The other boy couldn’t help but stiffen behind him. He didn’t think he could share Sirius again, but if he wasn’t enough, or what he really wanted, he would try his best to make it happen. 

“Well we could see if…” Remus started but was quickly cut off by a loving kiss from Sirius.

“But… I don’t ever want to share you again. I’m yours. Only yours.” He grinned up at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Remus moved his hands to his boyfriend’s hips, fingers laying delicately over the bruise marks he had left the night before. 

“Merlin, I'm so happy to hear you say that.” Remus let out a heavy sigh of relief. “I’m yours too Siri. Always.” With a wide smile on his face Sirius snogged Remus passionately. It wasn’t just a lust filled kiss, though it was a part of it all. The kiss was reassurance that no one else mattered. That nothing would come between the two boys, and for now, nothing else mattered. “I have to admit, being fucked was kind of brilliant. Maybe you could slide that delicious cock of yours into me from time to time?” He said, stroking his lover’s cheek.

“Mmm, I think maybe I could manage that.” Sirius smirked, nipping lightly at Remus’ lips. “But you’ll have to lead me through it. My Daddy deserves perfection.” He continued, earning a playful growl from Remus. 

They took their time washing the night off of one another between loving kisses on their neck, shoulders, and anywhere else they could reach while they were cleaning one another. When they finally pulled themselves from the shower, Remus towelled off Sirius and walked toward the counter, picking up the bruise removal paste. As he went to open in, Sirius covered his hand. 

“I need to clean you up. I left quite a few marks on you, Siri.” A wicked kind of smirk crossed Remus’ face as his eyes caught the bite mark again. 

“Oh, I know.” He ran his fingers over the tender flesh and bit his lip, letting out something between a hiss and a moan. “And I want everyone else to know it too. I’m yours, and these prove it.” 

“You are fucking magnificent you know that?” Remus chuckled, kissing each of his marks gently. 

“Would you mind telling the entire great hall that?” The other boy smirked and laughed again. 

“If you’re a good boy I’ll consider it.” He replied, grabbing the collar off the counter, and fastening it once again on his neck. “Now, help me put this watch on and let’s head downstairs before Wormtail eats everything.” Smiling wide, Sirius did as he was told.

“Perfect.” Sirius smiled looking back up into his sparkling green eyes. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” As Remus pulled his boyfriend into the bedroom he didn’t think about the full moon that night, or the people waiting down stairs. He had Sirius and for Remus nothing else mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "All My Loving" The Beatles


End file.
